Black Turmoil
by MagixSxientixt24
Summary: "You have a duty Sora Strife, and I hope you can survive it."  Sora Strife, 16 year old... Is on the verge of going crazy.   Why you ask? Well, it's what happens when your soul almost gets eaten.  R&R, rated T for language!


**_MagixSxientixt: Hey guys, how's it going... I've not been quite active for... Who knows how long. I'm sorry for this, um, unfortunate leave from fanfiction. My life's been... Well... pretty packed and crazy. If this story doesn't go well, I'm probably not going to write for... Eh, a long time. Hopefully, I can get my act together, and pull through this well! Wish me luck! Anyways, time to get onto this story! I hope that you guys enjoy this work of mine! I hope it's good, and you enjoy it!_**

**_Sora: It's ok brah! You can do it!_**

**_MagixSxientixt: Thnx brah! I wish I owned you and Kingdom Hearts..._**

**_Sora: But you don't, so you can go suck it! _**

**_MagixSxientixt: Oh well... Anyways, on to the story telling!_**

Chapter 1

**August 15****th****, 2021…**

_Beep_

_ Beep_

_ Beep…_

'Shut up…'

_Beep_

_ Beep_

_ Beep…_

_"The secret…"_

_ Beep_

_ Beep_

_ Be- Crack…_

"I said… shut up…" The bed sheet was pulled off to the tip of the bed, and there he was, sprawled on his bed, like a dead body. His eyes still held the strong notion of sleep, and his yawn filled the air with his terrible morning breath.

_"Use me… Hold me… I am you…" _

He reached for his forehead, rubbing it because of a sharp pain that rung inside his head. He swung his body up to a sitting position, scratching his large mess of a hair, brown spikes of hair going in all directions, and at the same time, rubbing his stomach. He looked out the window, his deep blue eyes shining with the compliment of the shining sun penetrating a slight crack between his curtains.

_"The power's in your hands… Just reach for it… Sora…"_

"Awsome… First day of a new school, with a god darn headache and **you**… My life just rocks," Sora said out-loud. He blew off the voice, as he slowly got out of bed, and trudged, back hunched, towards the bathroom to where he would get ready for the day. As he trudged, down from his end of the hallway, came out his younger brother, Roxas, but he was already ready. Roxas's hair, like his own, was all about the spikes, just a tad smaller along with a blonde color, and not brown. He also held blue eyes, and he was already in his school uniform, a combination of a blue blazer along with light brown khaki pants. Underneath the blazer, he had a white polo t-shirt on, along with the school tie, which was a spiral of the colors black and blue.

"Sora, you're going to be late for you first day, I'm sure you don't want that to happen, right?" Roxas asked with a smirk on his face. Sora looked at him with a sharp glare, which shut up him.

"Heh heh, well, I'll see ya downstairs. Mom already made us breakfast and if you don't hurr-" And right on cue, an angry feminine voice rang inside the house, probably loud enough that their next door neighbors could hear it.

"Sora Strife, get down here right now! The french toasts are getting cold!" Sora started to pick up his pace, as he quickly ran over to the bathroom. He quickly turned the sink on, got hold of a handful of water, and quickly splashed his face with ice cold water. It sent a nice refreshing chill down his spine, and he did it a couple more times. He then took his toothbrush, added toothpaste, and quickly brushed his teeth. He then quickly got rid of the dripping water droplets with a towel, and ran towards his room to put on the same uniform that his brother was wearing when they met. After he was all dressed, he quickly ran out of the room, down the stairs, and towards the little island that held his food… Along with his angry mother.

"Sora Strife, hurry and eat up. You're going to be late for your first day of school!" his mother yelled at him. Tifa was her name, and she had long black hair, hazel brown eyes, and an athlete's body. She worked at the near-by workout gym, and was a personal trainer. Then down the stairs came his father, Cloud Strife, a regular business man, with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes with his business suite attire.

"Well, Sora, Roxas, I'm off to work. Don't do anything stupid here, got it?" Cloud asked. Roxas gave a thumbs up as he was finishing up his french toast, while Sora gave a small nod, shoving food into this mouth to finish on time. Cloud let out a sigh and a smile formed on his face, as he walked out the door to his job. Within a couple minutes they had finished breakfast, and were now walking towards the door.

"Oh crap! Grandpa's charm, I'll be right back!" Sora then shot up towards the stairs, and slide into his room. He quickly went over to his drawer, and picked up his grandfather's will to him, a crown shaped pendant. He put it around his neck, and he looked into the mirror to look at it.

_"It's near…"_

"Yeah yeah, you say that all the time… I stopped falling for that trick a while ago, now, leave me alone damn it," Sora said with a sigh, and started to walk out of his room.

_"Damn… You know, if you just did what I told you to do, I would probably stop giving you the awkward morning wake ups right?"_

"Yeah yeah, what-ever, you can try all you want, you aren't going to get me to go do one of your weird rituals," Sora said, as he walked down the stairs. Once he got down, he went over to the front door, where his brother was waiting for him. His brother opened the door, and the warm breeze of august rolled in, and it made Sora feel like he was free.

"Ah, August… its wonderful weathers ruined by the terrible sin called school," Sora said with a dramatic sad voice, as he covered his eyes. Roxas let out a chuckle and put his shoes on.

"Well mum, we're off!" Roxas said as he waved towards Tifa, still at the sink washing up the morning dishes.

"Have a good day. Sora, don't do anything stupid, ok?" Tifa said with a smirk. Sora grumbled under his breath and walked out the door.

"Yeah yeah mum. I'll be sure to watch my every step. Well, we're off!" And out the door they went.

**St. Heart's High School**

"And we're here! St. Heart's High School… Man, this place looks like…" Roxas stopped his sentence and started scratching the back of his head to try to pick the correct word to describe it.

"Umm, loaded?" Sora asked, as he blew a bubble from the bubble gum that he was chewing in his mouth. Roxas laughed nervously and nodded slightly. They were outside the gates, and inside there was a large high school with three pillars, one on each side, and one on the middle. They looked like bell towers. The school itself looked large, larger than any school that the two has ever gone to before, and it looked like a palace overall. The large windows on the building, along with a fountain in the front with gardens making a path towards the school doors, looked like they were being maintained 24/7. This was a school for the riches, something that the two were not.

"Man, who knew being the top students in schools could get you into a school like this…" Sora said as he spit the gum out at the cement ground.

"Sora, don't liter… And yeah, I agree… Anyways, let's not try to screw things up, ok?" Roxas said, as he kept on looking at the huge school. Before they started to walk into the school grounds, a very large crowed were coming down the road towards the gate as well making quite a ruckus. Sora and Roxas looked over to see what the annoying turmoil was about, and there, they saw a large limo coming down the street, and with it, a giant group of boys and girls taking pictures of the limo.

"What the hell is that?" Sora asks as he cocks his head sideways, indicating that he was quite confused. Then the limo came to a stop about fifty yards away from them. From the front came out two large men, with black sunglasses on, who moved towards the back of the limo and forced the mass to back away from the limo door.

Then once there was room, the doors opened and the first thing that he saw was deep auburn hair flow out of the car door, and as the person coming out stood up, Sora was hit with a sight of beauty to the extent in which he thought was equal to that of an angel. Her eyes were deep violet and seemed to draw you in because of the unusual, yet beautiful, eye color. Then she moved enough to see her body figure, which was something that Sora would pay to see. Her body was that of a model, perfect height, waist size, bust size, and ass size. It was all perfect for Sora, and he just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Um, Sora, you're drooling," Roxas said, smiling nervously while poking Sora's shoulder's to try and get him back to reality. Sora soon shook his head, and wiped the drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. After her, there came a young man with silver hair, and turquoise eyes. He also wore the school uniform, so Sora guess that the girl and the boy were friends. And then lastly, there came a girl that had very blonde hair, that it had small tints of white to it here and there. She had blue eyes, and if it weren't for those two traits, she was almost a twin of the girl Sora was drooling over. When Sora looked over to Roxas, this time, it was him that was drooling. Sora let out a laugh and smacked Roxas to bring him back to his senses.

"Well, I think it's about time we me the principal. We need out schedule's after all," Sora said with a smile. Roxas nodded, with a tint of red on his face. They then both turned away, and walked towards the school building.

"_Eh, looks like you got your eyes on that chick, huh?" _

'Shut up,' Sora thought as he kept on walking.

"_Keh keh keh, don't sweat it man. She's way out of your league. You weak ass nerd."_

'If only you were real… I would bash that face of yours to the fucken ground,' Sora thought, his teeth gritting in his mouth. Sora was indeed very weak. During his childhood, he was so engulfed in his studies that he didn't have time to work out. He was the top of the schools, academic wise, and always got the highest grade of the entire school. Roxas was on the top ten, however, he was very athletic, being the number one player for the basketball and soccer team at his middle school and freshman year of high school. With the traits of the two brothers, they were able to get into this high school with high exam grades and many scholarships and recommendations.

"_Wow man, calm yourself. Don't want to get into fights now do we? You wouldn't stand a chance."_

'You know, I'm willing to go any time that you want to. Just materialize into something, and I'll teach a lesson,' Sora thought, and by then, they were inside the school. They followed the sign up the stairs, and they eventually reached the principal's room. When they entered, their mouths dropped towards the ground. The principals "office" wasn't really an office… It was a garden. The room was filled with plants of every kind and even had a small waterfall pond on one side of the room. Towards the other side of where they stood, were a large wooden desk and a chair, turned to face the wall made out of glass, looking outside towards the front garden of the school.

"Hm, Sora Strife and Roxas Strife I presume?" a male voice said. It came from the chair, however, Roxas nor Sora were able see who it was because the chair was turned to the opposite direction. "I welcome you to St. Heart High School. Even though your family isn't rich, you two were sent here for your excelling abilities from your other schools. This is your sophomore year, and I hope that you do well even though you moved here just a couple days ago." The president's voice was deep, and it held a strong sense of power in it.

"We'll try to do our best… Sir..," Sora stopped, indicating that he didn't know his principal's name yet.

"Mr. Fair is the name boys. Now, here are your schedules. I hope this school goes well for both of you." With that, two pieces of paper were thrown towards Sora and Roxas, and they both catched it. They looked at each other with surprise that the man was able to throw the papers in a spinning motion towards them, without looking where they were, and forty feet away. They then walked out of the room, mouths dropped.

"Did that just happen?" Roxas asked Sora.

"I think we have a mega BOSS as our principal dude," Sora said. Then they both took a moment to sink all that in, and then both looked towards their schedule, silently.

"Let's see… Ok, I have math, english, gym, lunch, science, social studies, and then chorus. What about you?" Roxas asked Sora. Sora let out a sigh, and put the sheet down.

"I have social studies, math, gym, lunch, science, english, and free period," Sora said. Roxas nodded, and let out a sigh.

"Well, hopefully, this school year goes well, don't you think so?" Roxas asked with a smile. Sora nodded and let scratched his head.

"Well, let's do our best," Sora said. Then they fist bumped each other, and headed towards their first class.

**Outside of Social Studies Classroom…**

"Please wait our here Sora. When I tell you to walk in, you may. When you do, all you have to do is introduce yourself, understood?" I nodded at the teacher infront of me, and he then walked into the classroom.

"_You nervous brah?"_

'You don't ever shut up, do you?'

"_Keh keh keh, who do you think I am to have to listen to someone like you?"_

'Hm, I'm not sure, a voice in my fucken head that won't shut up?'

"_Eh, you'll find out more soon enough. Anyways got your glasses with ya?"_

"You may walk in now," with that Sora, quickly put on his reading glasses, took a deep breathe, and walked into the classroom. He then stood next to the teacher, and looked up towards the classroom students. The desks were large desks so that two could sit at a table. They all looked at him with fascinated eyes, well, mostly the girls anyways.

"Hi, my name's Sora Strife, and I'll be in this class for the rest of the year. Please, take good care of me," Sora said, and he bowed towards the class. The class clapped for him, and then it got quite once more.

"Hm, let me see here… the open seat that we have is next to… Miss Kairi Fair, please raise your hand." With that, a hand rose towards the back of the room, and when I looked to whom it belonged to, it was the same girl that he had drooled over this morning. His heart started to pound like crazy, but because he had his glasses on, he was able to maintain a good, straight face. He also now found out that she was the principal's daughter, and that made him even more excited to sit next to her. She was looking out towards the window wall to her left, and was completely ignoring Sora walking towards her desk. He took the right seat, and took out his notes to start the class.

"Hey you…" It was about fifteen minutes into the class, and Sora was engrossed in his note taking. He heard the voice next to him, but he decided to ignore it.

"Hey… you there?" Sora kept on ignoring, and continued to write the notes being put up on the board.

"You can't possibly try to ignore me for the entire school year, you know?" Sora then let out a sigh, and took off his glasses to look to his left. When he saw Kairi's face again, he was lost for words for a couple minutes, and just stared at her. She looked at him like he was weird, and let out a sigh. "Will you snap out of it?"

"What do you need?" Sora asked, putting on his glasses again, and turning to the board. He could almost feel the smile on her face next to him, and he knew that if he turned then, he would be captured by her sinister sweet spell.

"I just wanted to see your schedule," Kairi said. Sora reached into his pocket, took out the piece of paper, and handed it over to Kairi. She unfolded the piece of paper while he was still writing his notes.

"Hey cool! We have lunch, science, and the last free period together after this!" Kairi exclaimed, excitement in her voice. The sweet innocent exclamation made Sora feel like his heart skipped a beat, but he was able to keep his composure.

"Miss Fair and Mister Strife, would you mind paying attention to the class's main topic and not go into your own little chat box?" the teacher asked the two. Kairi let out a nervous chuckle while Sora just let out a sigh.

'This is going to be a long year…' Sora thought as he continued to write his notes. A couple more minutes passed, when he saw a piece of folded up paper get put on top of his notebook. He decided whether he should open it or not. He put down his pencil, and opened the piece of not.

"Want to play 20 questions? I'm bored out of my mind!" -K

Sora let out a sigh, and quickly wrote on the piece of paper.

"Go ahead" -S

"What's your favorite color?" –K

"Blue" –S

"Favorite Food?" –K

"Steak" –S

"Favorite animal?" –K

"Dog"-S. 

"Do you have any siblings?" –K

"One brother. Name's Roxas" –S. These simple questions kept on coming to Sora, and soon, it was down to the final three questions.

"How about we spice things up a bit? Do you have any item that's really important to you?" –K

"Yes, my grandfather's pendant." –S

"Do you believe in demons?" –K

"No… Why would you ask something like that?"-S

"… If told you they existed, would you believe me?" –K

When Sora read that last question, he didn't know what to do. His hand stopped on top of the message paper, and just looked at the question.

"Wait, wha-"

_Ding Dong Dang Dong…_

Before Sora could finish his sentence, Kairi jolted from her seat and walked quickly towards the exit of the room. When Sora looked towards her, her back was towards him already, so he couldn't see an expression on her face to see if she was serious or not. When Sora looked over to where she sat, he saw another piece of paper on the table where she was. He picked it up and looked at what was written inside.

"On your last period, come up to the roof of the school. See you there." –K.

Sora lifted his head, and looked towards the ceiling, and let out a deep sigh.

'Dear god, first day of school, I met a beautiful crazy woman… What have you got in store for me now?"

"_Heh, don't worry brah, he's just got the right type of trip for you. A trip through hell."_

**_MagixSxientixt: Well guys, how was it? Should I continue? Work hard on it? Should I stop? What do YOU think? Please R&R and I hope to try and get the next chapter up soon! Wish me luck!_**

**_Sora: It... Was... Beautiful..._**

**_Kairi: The story or me?_**

**_Sora: Uh... uh... um... You!_**

**_MagixSxientixt: Wait, what!... Get ready Sora, you're going to regret that answer..._**

**_Sora: *Gulp*_**

**_Kairi: R&R for Magix, and he'll work hard on his writing! *Wink*_**

**_Sora: *Nosebleed*_**

**_MagixSxientixt: *Sigh*_**


End file.
